Taye
Taye is a character in Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, and Dance Central Spotlight . She is a member of Flash4wrd and is the older sister of Li'l T. History Dance Central Taye first appears in Dance Central as a playable character with two looks: Street Chic and Summertime. Street Chic is available from the start while Summertime is available once the player earns 25 stars with her. In the game, she is the dancer used for the Legit Challenge. In the proposed story, Taye overhears Mo's promotion of a club and dances in celebration. She later gets in Angel's car, sitting next to MacCoy, much to his pleasure. She is finally seen one more time, at the club partying. Dance Central 2 In Dance Central 2, Taye appears again as a playable character, and is considered a part of the crew Flash4wrd with her younger sister Li'l T. She has three looks: Crew Look, Street Style, and DC Classic, the latter being her Street Chic outfit from the last game. Out of the three, Crew Look is the only one available from the start. Street Style is unlocked by earning 36 stars within Flash4wrd's songs in the Crew Challenge mode on any difficulty and DC Classic is unlocked by putting in the code "Up, Left, Y, X, Left, Up, X, Y" with an Xbox 360 controller at the "Enter Cheats" section of the game. In the Crew Challenge mode, Taye recognizes the player to be the talent Bodie mentioned to her and Li'l T earlier and offers them a chance to rep their crew. Once impressed, Taye wonders if their talent would be up to that of The Glitterati. Li'l T make a noble comment regarding them, but Taye reels her back and comments to say it again later at night without a nightlight present. She then gives the player their crew card, reminding them to stay focus and keep being themselves. Dance Central 3 Taye appears as a part of Flash4wrd in Dance Central 3. Aside from the three looks from Dance Central 2, Taye also has two more: Retro Fitted and DCI Agent. Retro Fitted and Street Style are unlocked from the start while the rest are unlocked by insert. In the Story mode, Taye was taken to the 1990s to learn moves from that era that can be used against Operation Lockstep, Dr. Tan's plan to take over the dancing world, for Dance Central Intelligence's mission. She spent time at her house, started a house party with her sister, and created their own move (The House Party) once they completed the moves of the era. When she comes back to the present at the agency, it is in a state of emergency, and Li'l T fears that the lack of cleanup is what caused it. She also thinks of the consequences she will get from her parents, but Taye reminds her that she was not even born at the time to get those consequences, and furthers questions the state the agency is in. She later gets sent back to prehistoric times through the works of Dr. Tan, but gets sent back to the present again by DCI as the player traps Dr. Tan into the time warp and is seen lounging with Mo afterwards. Dance Central Spotlight Taye appears in Dance Central Spotlight as a playable character. She is one of fourteen characters available to play as within the game. Personality Taye presents herself with lots of spunky attitude. She says stuff the way she sees it, and does not hold back in expressing it. She is an inspiration to her younger sister Li'l T, who wants to follow in her footsteps, but she also makes sure to show Li'l T to think with her head when speaking, as some of the statements she makes come off with little thought and big ambition. Outfits Street Chic/DC Classic Her Street Chic or DC Classic look consists of a white crop top with a red and black letterman jacket over it (the jacket also has a "P" on the left of it), dark jeans, and red sneakers accented with yellow. Her accessories consist of a belt labeled with her name on it, two gold bracelets, a gray and gold cap with a "S" on the front of it, and gold hoop earrings. The cap is not present in later renditions under the "DC Classic" name, having been given for Li'l T's Crew Look. Summertime Her Summertime look consists of a green crop top with an unzipped camouflage and gold hoodie over it, green hotpants with her name on the left of it, and black shoes accented with gold. Her accessories consist of a gold necklace with two gold dog tags hanging on it and a black bracelet. Crew Look Her Crew Look consists of a yellow top with a "T" in the middle of it, a green hoodie accented with white, jeans with her name on the right and star designs on both, and white and gold sneakers. Her accessories consist of a white belt, a gold chain with her name on it, and gold hoop earrings. Street Style Her Street Style look consists of a narrow black crop top with a denim vest over it, white jeans that are ripped up, and red and black boots. Her accessories consists of a black belt with a gold oval buckle in the middle, gold bracelets, a white pearl bracelet, a gold necklace, a gold ring with a green gem implanted in it, and a peacock feather earring. Retro Fitted Her Retro Fitted look consists of a black bra with a yellow and purple jacket over it, baggy suspenders with her name on them, and black boots. Her accessories consists of various buttons towards the bottom of her outfit, a white fannypack, a wide silver bracelet, and gold hoop earrings. DCI Agent Her DCI Agent look consists of a silk purple shirt exposing the shoulders, slightly rolled up black pinstriped dress pants, and open-toed shoes with silver gems on it. Her accessories include two black belts, a purple bracelet, a gold ring with a teal gem implanted in it, and a silver dangling earring. Spotlight Look Her Spotlight look consists of a black crop accented in green and red with a multi designed white hoodie over it, denim hotpants, long white socks accented in pink, and multi-colored sneakers. Her accessories consists of a black and yellow cap with leaf designs on them, multi colored bracelets, two gold necklaces, and various gold rings. Quotes *Now you got somethin' to say? I didn't think so. BOOM, ha ha ha! I am SO good! *Dang! Your girl is bringin' it! Do you see this? DO you see this? *Kay, NOBODY can keep up with this. Haters, I see ya mouth open but ain't no words comin' out. *And that's why everyone knows my name! *That's how it's done! They're best at. I'll just do better next time. *I'm swag, you should all know that. *At the phone you know what to do, your girl Taye, T-T-Taye is chilling with her crew. Songs For a list of songs associated with Taye, click here Trivia *Taye is one of six characters known to be related to another character, in her case Li'l T. The others, aside from them, are Kerith, Jaryn, Oblio, and Dr. Tan. *The hat Taye wore in her Street Chic look is used for Li'l T's Crew Look. **The hat appears to be have been passed down from Taye as a way of her noticing Li'l T's desire to follow in her footsteps *Taye has an official profile given to by Harmonix. The following is given **Name: Taye **Hobbies: Chillin’ with my home girls and making up routines. Used to take tap lessons, but that’s over with. **Interests: Going to the movies, block parties, and making cookies with the nieces and nephews. What? Gotta keep family close! **Favorite Movie: La Cosa Nostra from 1976. **Biggest Pet Peeve: When your take-out order gets screwed up and you’re already back home before you figure it out. Enough to drive a person crazy. **Blood Type: What kind of question is that? Waste of time… ***The profile mentions her ability to tap dance, and at one point tap shoes were going to be given to Taye's "Street Chic" outfit, but it was removed in favor of sneakers. *Taye is one of the few characters assigned with songs to not be assigned a song in the Warm Up category, the others being Dare, Jaryn, Li'l T, Lima, MacCoy, and Rasa. *Taye's easiest on-track song in Dance Central, Dip It Low, is the hardest "easiest" song given to a character in the game, being ranked in the Tough category. *Childhood photos of Taye can be seen in the venue. These were originally gonna be photos of Taye and Li'l T nowadays, but it was changed due to inconsistencies with the time space continuum. Gallery |-| Official Screenshots= DanceCentralScreenshot1.png DanceCentralScreenshot2.png DanceCentralScreenshot3.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd1.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd2.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd4.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd6.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd7.png DanceCentral2Screenshot1.png DanceCentral2Screenshot2.png DanceCentral2Screenshot3.png DanceCentral2Screenshot6.png DanceCentral2Screenshot7.png DanceCentral2Screenshot8.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd1.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd2.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd3.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot1.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot2.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot3.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot4.png |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentralIntro3.png|Taye celebrating after hearing about a club happening soon DanceCentralIntro9.png|Taye with Miss Aubrey and a pleased MacCoy DanceCentralOutro4.png|Taye dancing at Dr. Tan's Estate DanceCentral2CinematicFlash4wrd2.png DanceCentral2CinematicFlash4wrd3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd8.png|Taye giving the player their rep card DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd9.png|Taye telling the player to try again DanceCentral3CinematicFlash4wrd2.png DanceCentral3CinematicFlash4wrd3.png DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd3.png|Taye doing "The House Party" with Li'l T DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd5.png|Taye wondering why Dance Central Intelligence is under intense precaution DanceCentral3PixelCredits4.png|Taye hanging with Mo at the DCI HQ |-| Opening and Ending Sequences= |-| Concept Art= TayeConceptArt.png|Concept art of Taye TayeConceptArt2.png|Concept art of Taye Flash4wrdConceptArt.png|Concept art of Taye and Li'l T |-| Other= Flash4wrdMerchandise.png|Merchandise surrounding Taye with Li'l T in Flash4wrd Category:Female Dancer Category:Flash4wrd Category:Characters Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3 Category:Dance Central Spotlight